Point Lookout tribal
Ranged Melee |derived =Hit Points: 80 (Friendly) Hit Points: 120 (Rank 1) Hit Points: 95 (Rank 1 Melee) Hit Points: 160 (Rank 2) Hit Points: 165 (Rank 2 Melee) Hit Points: 225 (Rank 3) Hit Points: 230 (Rank 3 Melee) Hit Points: 285 (Rank 4) Hit Points: 290 (Rank 4 Melee) Hit Points: 410 (Rank 5) Hit Points: 415 (Rank 5 Melee) |alignment =Evil Neutral (Friendly) |actor =Bari Biern (female) |baseid = (friendly) Melee: , , Ranged: , , |dialogue =DLC04TribalFriendly.txt }} |Sound=FO3PL PointLookoutTribal YouWillFeedThePunga.ogg}} |content2= |sound=FO3PL PointLookoutTribal SleepForever.ogg}} |content3= |sound=FO3PL PointLookoutTribal ReturnToDust.ogg}} |content4= |sound=FO3PL PointLookoutTribal DeathToTheUnenlightened.ogg}} |content5= }} Point Lookout tribals are characters that inhabit Point Lookout's Ark & Dove Cathedral in 2277. Background Point Lookout tribals wander the cathedral, cultivating punga and meditating. However, these normally peaceful cultists can be very brutal when told to be so. They lead the assault on the Calvert Mansion because the Transcendent One instructed them to. They are proficient with improvised melee weapons but are also capable with firearms. Tribals are surprisingly tough opponents; even the weakest of them are on par with a Brotherhood of Steel paladin in terms of durability and combat skill, and the highest-level tribals exceed even super mutant brutes and super mutant masters. Their tribal garb serves as mediocre, but still functional armor. In contrast, named tribals, including their leader Jackson, are standard human non-player characters, and are relatively easily killed. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Local Flavor: Tribals will attempt to burn the Calvert Mansion to the ground. * Thought Control: If the Lone Wanderer decides to put the cogwave jammer on the Ferris wheel, the Point Lookout tribals will attack them while on the boardwalk. Effects of player's actions If the player character sided with Desmond during Thought Control, Point Lookout tribals will be permanently hostile toward them. Inventory Notable members * Croatoa * Jackson * Jimson * Nadine (initially) * Woodrose Notes * Tribals are much more dangerous than opponents in the Capital Wasteland because they do far more damage to the player due to an object effect in the add-on causing the aforementioned weapons, when wielded by tribals or swampfolk, to do an additional 35 points of unresistible damage per hit. * Tribals are surprisingly tough opponents; even the weakest of them are on par with a Brotherhood of Steel paladin in terms of durability and combat skill, and the highest-level tribals exceed even super mutant brutes and super mutant masters. Their tribal garb serves as mediocre, but still functional armor. ** In contrast, named tribals, including their leader Jackson, are standard human non-player characters, and are relatively easily killed. * The named tribals may sometimes attack after Calvert is killed. * Oddly, tribals have been found attacking wandering Brotherhood Outcasts in the Capital Wasteland. * Tribals will only have a finger on their corpse when they are assaulting the Calvert Mansion and after attaching the cogwave jammer to the Ferris wheel during Thought Control. Although the unnamed tribals encountered at the Ark & Dove Cathedral are (initially) not hostile, their brethren met at Calvert Mansion are not as peaceful. Notable quotes }} | }} | }} | }} | | | |sound=FO3PL PointLookoutTribal YouWillFeedThePunga.ogg}} | |sound=FO3PL PointLookoutTribal SleepForever.ogg}} | |sound=FO3PL PointLookoutTribal ReturnToDust.ogg}} | |sound=FO3PL PointLookoutTribal DeathToTheUnenlightened.ogg}} | |sound=}} }} Appearances Point Lookout tribals appear only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Gallery Fo3 PL Tribals Dance.png|Tribals dance around punga PL Jackson.jpg|Jackson, leader of the tribals FO3PLTribal1.png|Possible male tribal FO3PLTribal2.png|Possible female tribal FO3PLTribal3.png|Possible male tribal FO3PLTribal4.png|Possible female tribal FO3PLTribal5.png|Possible male tribal FO3PLTribal6.png|Possible female tribal FO3PLTribal7.png|Possible male tribal FO3PLTribal8.png|Possible female tribal FO3PLTribal9.png|Possible male tribal FO3PLTribal10.png|Possible female tribal FO3PLTribal11.png|Possible male tribal FO3PLTribal12.png|Possible female tribal FO3PLTribal13.png|Possible male tribal FO3PLTribal14.png|Possible female tribal FO3PLTribal15.png|Possible male tribal FO3PLTribal16.png|Possible female tribal FO3PLTribal17.png|Possible female tribal FO3PLTribal18.png|Possible female tribal Category:Point Lookout human characters de:Point Lookout Stammesangehöriger es:Tribu pl:Plemię z Point Lookout ru:Дикарь (Point Lookout)